Where's My Body!
by Fennexfirefox
Summary: I geuss its kinda funny in a twisted kinda way. Oh, the gang switches bodies. (Not Complete.)


By: Fennexfirefox, Twisted 1ssues, Surrekarashi, and Rei Gun Bang! No, neither of us own the Inuyasha members. Rumiko Takahashi does. Not Viz. Viz is crap! BURN VIZ!! Oh, um.on to the story!!  
  
Where's my body?!  
  
The taijiya leaned against a tree as she listened to the sounds about her, both eyes closed in attempt to block out what was about to come. Arguments, no doubt. That, and perhaps heated discussions, as well as a few comments here and there. Hearing none of these, a frown settled about her features before she let one eye hesitantly open.  
  
He opened one amber eye and peered down at Kagome from the tree he sat in. "It just cause your stupid.." He forgot what the argument was about but he wasn't about to lose. "What?!" said Kagome. She had lost herself in a book not caring if there was an argument or not. "What are you talking about?!" she had forgotten what had been going on for the last few minutes. Yes, there it was, the argument to begin them all. Before long, the two would be at each other's throats--though they ended up apologizing in some way or form for the most part. Letting the eye slide back closed, she folded her arms loosely about her chest.  
  
"Talking about the fact that your stupid...running off to your time every second you get, when you could just as easily stay here and help find the shards." He jumped from the tree nimbly landing on the ground without a sound, he stood straight. His silver hair in his eyes as he scowled at her.  
  
Kagome closed the book. "I have better things to do then collect Shards with YOU." she spat her anger returning.  
  
"Feh...whatever.it's your fault that they're shards in the first place..." He almost said the whole thing was her fault but he shut his mouth, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
The kitsune looked at the hanyou and shook his head at the two bickering, "There at it again," he thought to himself. Slowly Shippou got to his feet and stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"SO?!" said Kagome returning to the book. She couldn't think of anything to say. ~*~ She blinked once. A monk. How quaint. Her red kimono billowed about her legs but she made no noise as she made her way towards him. "Mortal." She stated simply. ~*~ Rising to her feet, the taijiya debated actually commenting. Really, it would most likely be getting her into more trouble than it was worth, but... "She's here now, isn't she, Inuyasha?" Her eyes cut over to the hanyou now. ~*~ Taking in his features, her scarlet eyes taking in his right arm. "I have been looking for something. Could you perchance help me?" ~*~ "Well..." The hanyou said defiantly. Though he had nothing else to say about it. "Yeah...whatever." He stopped suddenly perking an ear.  
  
He looked to the taijiya, then towards the direction Miroku had gone. "There's a demon here." He growled it slightly. ".. A demon?" Sango frowned as she turned around, her eyes settling 'pon that of the monk. Certainly, someone was standing beside him.. A female, and most probably one he'd ask to bear his child. "Seems Houshi-sama's handling it." ~*~ The houshi took in the woman...youkai's features and grinned at her. His violet eyes sparkling. "I may have what you are looking for." Inuyasha's face fell. "Darn...lech..." he plopped down on the ground, dust and leaves flying a few inches into the air around him. "You already know what I'm looking for, despite the fact I haven't even asked for it?" She raised a brow, though her own eyes found their way back towards the houshi's. A frown rested upon his lips; this simple monk to be quite the one she would have expected to contain what she'd been searching for. Then again, appearances could be deceiving. Watching this, Sango rolled her eyes before letting them trail elsewhere.  
  
"But of course...You have found me. How could you want for anything other than that?" He smiled at her, adjusting his staff so he could take her hand. "You may do me a favor as well." He raised his brows. "This is the first time I have seen such a lovely demon. Would you consider bearing me a child?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes knowing what was coming. So uninterested was she, that she continued reading the book she was, uh, reading.  
  
"Oh great..." The hanyou said. "Hey monk." He called. "Don't go getting us into trouble. I really don't feel like fighting at the moment."  
  
Pulling her hand away, the youkai scowled at the monk. Just as she thought, he seemed to lack what she was looking for. Furthermore, he had just insulted her quite a deal. Wasn't he supposed to be a monk? "Mortal..."  
  
An odd aura seemed to flare up around her, and Sango quickly snapped her gaze back towards the two. That aura, she'd seen it before...as a child, in pictures. "Houshi-sama no baka!" It was too late, though. Before anyone could so much as blink, a bright light flashed through the area and her voice bellowed out, "You'll regret what you've done." With that, everyone seemed to have... Switched bodies.  
  
Inuyasha stood, quickly standing in front of Kagome, blocking her path from that of the demon. The hanyou blinked, what the hell was he doing with Kagome's book? He tossed it aside and stood. "Hey lady!" He called...though his voice didn't sound right and he stopped.  
  
The houshi disoriented...hadn't he been standing next to the youkai a moment before? Now he seemed to be in camp looking in the direction of...himself?  
  
Blinking downward at the beads that covered her--No, that was definitely Miroku's--hand, the taijiya cringed. They were -not- in the best situation, and the youkai was nowhere to be seen. "... Hn...."  
  
He shook his head, and hair whipped about his face...what...oh gods? What did he get himself and the others into now?  
  
Glancing in the direction of the others, she wondered how many had been affected by the spell. "Daijoubu?"  
  
Kagome looked at her empty claws. Wait CLAWS?! She noticed she was in Inuyasha red haori. "WHAT THE HECK?!" she exclaimed looking at her now silver hair.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you monk? Of course I'm ok.." the hanyou, now Kagome spat.  
  
"I'm not Houshi-sama!" Coming from the body of the houshi that comment -had- to have sound quite odd. Her own voice, she noticed, was exactly as his was now. ".. I'm Sango, and I'm guessing you're Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku stood, a bit wobbly, though he couldn't help but place a hand on his chest, a slight grin passed over his mouth but quickly vanished. Horrifyingly he realized the direness of this situation.  
  
"Of course I'm Inuyasha, Miroku...Have you bumped your head or something." Why the hell was Kagome saying everything he said?  
  
Catching this, the once taijiya's eyes darted over to the once monk, and her brow furrowed. "Houshi-sama no baka! This isn't time for that." She drew a breath. "We're stuck as each other..."  
  
"WHAT THE HECK HAPPEND MONK?!" asked "Inuyasha" grabbing the Houshi by "his" collar.  
  
"Inuyasha..." The houshi stated, his voice startled him. "Your simple mind does not seem to take in what has happened. You are in Kagome-chan's body, while she...apparently is in yours."  
  
Kagome let go of the monk realizing whom she was acting like. "This is too confusing!"  
  
Doing her best to remain calm, Sango closed her eyes, drawing a deep intake of breath. "I'm Sango! I saw this in one of the books I studied back in my village.." Her brow furrowed. "I can't remember how to break it, though."  
  
"Huh?" The hanyou said confused, he looked down at the short green skirt, and attempted to pull it down farther to cover his exposed legs. "Monk! I am going to kill you...you IDIOT!"  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful!" exclaimed Kagome angrily. "What am I supposed to tell mama?! I got turned into a man?! Yeah right!" Miroku nodded."Yes I seem to recall seeing something of the same nature.though I sadly do not remember much other than that."  
  
Once more Sango's eyes cut over to her own body after opening, and she frowned in the process. "Houshi-sama, you better not do -anything- perverted in my body..."  
  
"Ha Ha that color looks good on you Kagome... I mean Inuyasha," the little kitsune laughed with delight at his joke.  
  
"Shut up Kagome...What the heck am I going to do with your worthless body?" He turned to Miroku...then to Sango. Wanting to punch one of them. "And you! Runt! How the heck did you escape this?" He dove at the kitsune.  
  
"AHHHHH," Shippou darted out of the way and ran as fast as his legs would allow towards Kagome in Inuyasha's body.  
  
The houshi walked to. Himself, and reached for his staff. He felt the need to lean against it at this moment. He felt odd without it in his hand. "I did not intend for this to happen. My apologies."  
  
Kagome picked up the Kitsune and glared at Inuyasha. "Don't hurt Shippou! He had nothing to do with it!"  
  
"Yeah your right.." He whirled around and glared at Sango who was now Miroku. "You..." he snarled. Though it sounded odd in Kagome's voice.  
  
"... You asked her to bear your child. You should have known better." Letting the other take the staff, she couldn't help but notice her body looked a bit odd leaning against it. Letting that matter go, her eyes fell downwards to the cursed hand, before back up to Inuyasha in Kagome's body. "I'm not Houshi-sama!" Pause. "Demo... Don't go after my body, either! Just calm down."  
  
"Idiot!" yelled Kagome glaring at Inuyasha. "That's not Miroku! That's Sango!"  
  
"Thanks for saving me Kagome," Shippou snuggled into Inuyasha's arms, they didn't fell the same but he didn't care. "This is to weird," he thought to himself.  
  
The taijiya's brown eyes widened..."Sango.I really...My curse should be for no one but I...I will do anything in my power to right this."  
  
The hanyou's face fell..."Well, what the heck are we supposed to do?" Hmmm? He snatched tetsusaiga from his body, attempting to make it transform. "Darn...What happens if we were attacked?"  
  
"There isn't much we -can- do," she murmured, pulling lightly at the cloth, though not enough to do any damage. It seemed to be a nervous habit she was developing early. "Unless we remember."  
  
Inuyasha looked down, then away his face reddening.Cant even pout properly. He leaned against the blade. Stupid monk...the heck did he have to go and do this for?  
  
"Darn her!" yelled Kagome suddenly. "Why'd you do that Miroku?! We don't know how to use each others weapons and if we get attacked were gonna die!"  
  
It seems the demon blood does cause the anger Inuyasha so often expressed. He looked at Kagome guilt lining his face. "We need to do our best with what we have."  
  
Biting down upon her--his? This was so confusing--lip, Sango proceeded to shake her head. Merely swallowing seemed somewhat perverted almost, for this was the houshi's body. The same houshi that she did her best to stray from for the most part. "We need to go to the nearest village if that doesn't work," she spoke suddenly, her voice taking upon Miroku's. From a nearby tree, the youkai watched this.  
  
Shippou leaned over to look in Inuyasha's face, "Inuyasha I mean Kagome do you think if you had to you could wield tetsusaiga?"  
  
"I don't know..." said Kagome looking at the kitsune. Then she realized with horror, she couldn't sit Inuyasha!! 'Crap...' she thought swallowing, hopeful the hanyou would forget about the "sit" issue.  
  
"There is nothing more I can do, arguing will get us nowhere, though I say this in vain." He gestured towards the trees. "We should be looking for this demon, and I shall apologize to her."  
  
"Darn right you'll apologize, and when we get our bodies back..." He growled. "And we will get our bodies back, you're going to die monk." He pointed tetsusaiga at Sango.  
  
"For the last time," the once taijiya bellowed, rubbing at her temples; a large headache was beginning, "I'm not Houshi-sama."  
  
"What ever..." The hanyou snarled."And of course Kagome can't wield tetsusaiga you stupid pest." ~*~ Deciding it'd be more amusing to watch them beg than this, the youkai jumped down from the tree, her eyes glimmering with silent amusement. "I suppose you were looking for me." ~*~ Miroku looked to Kagome, now Inuyasha, a laugh was forming. It was the oddest thing to see Kagome-chan act as thus. Though this situation was serious. Miroku's eyes widened, and he stepped towards the female youkai. "Madam.." He started. "My sincerest apologies...Had I but known you were...ahem...Please accept my humblest of apologies." He bowed before her respectfully, his long brown hair tickling his nose as he stayed in the position waiting for a response.  
  
"And you had better!" growled Kagome. That was odd! A few minutes in the hanyou's body and she was already taking up some of his habits!  
  
Inuyasha's eyes sparkled as he took in the necklace about his neck. His eyes darted from the monk...who was in Sango's body...Geeze this would be so confusing if he were in his own body..  
  
"Iie." The answer came light and almost playful, and a look of pure amusement touched the female's lips. "Before you return to each your bodies, you must do three tasks of my choosing. Perhaps this will teach you not to squabble amongst yourselves." Pause, frown. "And not to cross me." Sango let out a soft sigh.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT,(censored!)?!" Kagome was getting fed up with this and had acquired some of Inuyasha's short temper.  
  
The hanyou, now teenage girl glared at the woman forgetting the necklace. "What would that be?" He almost spat...but he let his voice remain civil.though the anger in his now female voice annoyed him.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes, still not standing to full height.This was an impossibility...he could not remember one day where there were not at least one argument among them.  
  
She wagged a finger at the female in hanyou's body, "Now, it's four. The first amongst these is..." Her eyes wandered about the crowd, watching their expressions. "... To admit to the one of you're opposite of exactly what you desire the most, and what you hate the most." A brow was raised, but she ignored Kagome for the moment--save adding another part to the first task. "And you must admit something good about the other." With this crowd, that seemed to be something that wouldn't come easily.  
  
"OH GOD DARN IT!" she yelled her eyes flashed red. "JUST SPIT IT OUT!"  
  
"Kagome calm down!" Inuyasha whispered at...himself...Then his eyes widened...had he just told...Kagome...to calm down?  
  
Kagome let out a deep growl. She was getting more like Inuyasha by the second! This had to be stopped!  
  
The houshi let his eyes open as he looked up at the demon. Then he stood to full height. His staff held defensively his eyes going from one demon to the next. "What is the second?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fennexfirefox: Okay, Twisted 1ssues, Rei Gun Bang, Surrekarashi, and Me all made this up in a (ain't gonna tell you! XP) role-play. Miroku and Inuyasha were played by Twisted. Surrekarashi, the demon, played Shippou and Rei played Sango. Oh, and Kagome was played by me! X3 Twisted 1ssues: Don't EVER make Kagome evil AGAIN!! Surrekarashi: Yeah! Fennexfirefox: Sooooory! Well, tell us if we should write more! Sayonara! 


End file.
